Dominique
by MyWingsLetMeFly
Summary: I've never been called Dominique and I'm not sure if I want to be. When people call me other names I create other personalities to go with them. It makes it easier, to act instead of live. But eventually I'll be force to be Dominique. But even I don't know who Dominique is.


My name is Dominique Weasly but no one calls me that. My family calls me Dom, Lily calls me Domi, my housemates call me Nikki, my old friends called me Minnie and my new friends call me Gaby or Gabrielle (my middle name). Even my parents don't call me by my name.

I'm the least favorite in my family. Victorie is moms favorite and Louis is dads favorite. Even my cousins all hang out in groups but I'm all alone. I don't mind, I'm different then my family and being the middle child has its advantages. My parents both feel bad about their favoritism so they by me everything I want. That's how I like it, getting whatever I want. I don't think I'm that spoiled because I work hard to get what I want. But instead of earning money, I make my parents feel bad enough to buy things for me.

It started earlier this summer, before that I was a quiet sweet little girl. I'm still quiet though, my eyes act for me and I can easily fake emotions with them. Earlier this summer my family took a vacation to Egypt I wanted to stay home but mom said no and called me selfish. Then mom decided to let Victorie stay with Molly at Uncle Percy so she could pratice quidditch. I spent the first two days of the trip crying in my room. I wouldn't eat nor did I sleep. When I finally came out things were different. My parents gave me many gifts to attempt to buy my forgiveness and I pretended that it worked. They didn't really care about me so I stopped caring about them. I faked it though but now they were just tools to get what I want.

I just needed to bat my deep blue eyes at my Dad and I'd get whatever I wanted. I'm the only one with my moms eyes, Louis and Victorie both had normal Weasly blue eyes but mine are deep and they pull people in. I think they're veela eyes because mom says she has her moms eyes but I'm not sure.  
My 11th birthday was the highlight of the trip. I convinced my dad to take us into an ancient tomb and it was actually interesting. We came home at the beginning of Augest and Victoire came back home. I expected to be mad at her but I wasn't because it wasn't her fault. She gave me a necklace for my birthday which I was greatful for.  
I kept on minpulating my dad, I even got a broom even though first years aren't supposed to have them and I suck at quidditch. It even started to work on my mom, I got out of doing most of my chores. I convinced my mom to let me get my hair cut which she was very against so now my strawberry blond curls fall to my shoulders. It actually makes me look even sweeter and its even easier to get what I want.  
All of the Weasly Potter gang is currently at the burrow for the family reunin. This time I noticed Lily had been spending most of her time alone. I never noticed before because Lily is usually with Roxy and Hugo who are her age. She'll hang out with them until she sees a good time to break away. The worst part is Roxy and Hugo don't even notice.  
The older cousins were in Aunt Ginny's old room. I got bored so I decided to eavesdrop on them. "She's out of control, Teddy" Victorie explained and I peered through the keyhole to see Molly sympathtiy patting her arm. "She gets whatever she wants and she knows it, I just want my sweet little sister back" Victorie wailed and I clenched my hand into fists. "Dom is being bratty" Molly agreed the she wrapped her arm around my sister. "Don't worry Vic, I'll talk to her" Teddy said and he walked towards the door.  
I raced out of the hall, and outside. "Dom" I turned to see Teddy standing behind me. "Hi Teddy" I said with a sweet smile. "I need to talk to you about your recent behavior" he said seriously. "What behavior" I asked tilting my head to the side and blinking my eyes innocently. I could see his eyes soften and he ruffled my hair.  
"That's what I'm talking about" Victorie said her voice trembling with anger. "What's wrong, Tori" I asked sweetly but I let my eyes shine with anger. "Your a manipulative brat" my sister spat. "You don't understand, your moms favorite and Louis is dads favorite. It's not my fault they feel bad and try to make up for it with gifts" I yelled completely losing control of my emotions. That left Victorie speechless and she looked like she felt bad for me. "I'm all I have so I take care of myself" I added glaring at her. "How dare you accuse us of not caring about you" Victorie yelled. Then she stomped over to me and slapped me the face.  
The impact caused me to fall onto the ground, the winds around us started picking up. They were blowing so hard that things were falling over. I pulled myself off the ground and glared at Victorie. Then all of the wind rushed straight at her knocking her a few feet back. I laughed as Teddy ran over to help her up. "Tell anyone about this and our parents will feel bad that I know they have favorites and I'll be treated even better" I said in a sickly sweet voice.  
Then I fled the scene running for the garden. After everyone moved out Grandma started a garden and it has grown emencely. The cousins stay out of there because its easy to get lost but right now I need to get lost. I through myself down under a peach tree, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Why are you sad Dom" a timid voice said from above me. I looked up to see Lily siting on a low branch of the tree. She climbed down and sat next to me. "People in our family love me because they have to but none of them really like me" I said wiping away my tears. "I like you" Lily said softly as she grabbed my hand. "I like how your smart and like being alone and how you don't do what the others tell you to do" she said and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled at the smalled girl and squeezed her hand. "This may just be the beginning to a beautiful friendship" I said and Lily nodded against my shoulder.


End file.
